Pat's Return and Captain Man
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic, Ben, Penny, and Lucario discover that Pat has returned to seek revenge on Sonic and heads to Swellview, forcing the four to team up with Captain Man. Meanwhile; Heidi is learning stuff from Mikey, but must put it to good use against Shredder.
1. The Return of Pat Trebek

At an abandoned space station that looked like the Death Star; Lyric the Last Anctient was operating a space bridge while two Decepitons named Clampdown and Fracture (Transformers RID 2015) were relaxing and one named Underbite (Transformers RID 2015) was eating lots of metal.

A space bridge portal opened up and Steeljaw emerged from it in car mode while carrying a generator.

He stopped and turned into robot mode.

"I'm back, with an even more powerful generator." said Steeljaw.

Lyric grabbed the generator and inspected it as a strange vehicle appeared from within the space bridge portal and turned into a Decepticon named Thunderhoof(Transformers RID 2015).

The portal closed up.

"So I hear you battled a Dragon Ninja and lost." said Thunderhoof.

Steeljaw smirked.

"I'll admit that boy is tough and a worthy opponent." Steeljaw said.

He turned to the generator.

"It was wall worth it." said Steeljaw.

He turned to Thunderhoof.

"So how'd the scouting mission go?" said Steeljaw.

Thunderhoof sighed.

He put down six Energon cubes.

"I could only find six Energon cubes." said Thunderhoof.

He dropped the parts of Klank and Orbus (Power Rangers Zeo).

"And these robotic parts." said Thunderhoof.

Underbite started sniffing the parts and got exited.

"Ooh, more metal, lunch time." said Underbite.

However Steeljaw stopped Underbite.

"No, they will be useful to my plans." The Wolf said.

Lyric managed to attach the new generator to the space bridge and activated it.

"Space bridged activated at the Null Void." said Lyric.

Everyone went to the portal and bowed down as two figures appeared in the portal.

The figures stepped out of the portal, revealing Pat Trebek and Ultron.

"Steeljaw, approach me." said Pat.

Steeljaw stood up and approached Pat.

"Yes master." said Steeljaw.

Pat smirked.

"I thank you for freeing me. But I am disappointed that you lost to a Ninja." Pat said.

"A minor set back, but I got an even more powerful generator out of it." said Steeljaw.

"So I saw." said Pat.

Steeljaw bowed.

"But I promise you I will try and kill that Dragon in Ninja Clothing. He will be my prime Target." Steeljaw said.

Pat nodded.

He turned to Ultron.

"Ultron, meet your new allies." said Pat.

Ultron saw his allies before looking at Lyric in anger.

"An organic, I'll kill him." said Ultron.

He charged at Lyric who just pushed the button on his robotic chest.

Ultron stopped, grabbed an ax and jammed it into his head.

"I like pie." Ultron said in a Patrick Star like voice.

Lyric chuckled.

"I've got the advantage against you, this robotic suit allows me to control any automatic robot in the area. But I can't control Atonimus Robotic Organisms like Cybertronians." said Lyric.

Pat smirked.

"Well I hope everyone is here." He said.

He saw the disassembled Klank and Orbus.

"So, what brings these two here?" said Pat.

Steeljaw smirked.

"I've got a plan for these two." said Steeljaw.

"I found them while scouting for Energon." said Thunderhoof.

Steeljaw smirked and grabbed two Energon Cubes.

"These will do." He said.

He placed them on the two robots.

However; they started sparking up and an explosion happened that sent the cubes flying and bouncing off the walls.

The cubs eventually hit Clampdown, knocking him off his feet.

"What hit me?" Clampdown said and fainted.

Thunderhoof smirked.

"Now this is entertainment." said Thunderhoof.

"Well, time for plan B." said Steeljaw.

He pulled out a newspaper and gave it to Pat.

The mechamorph hybrid smirked.

"Excellent, we're going on a road trip, but first I'll pay an old friend of mine a visit." said Pat.

On earth; lots of Krybots were robbing a weapons store in Toon City.

However; Sonic landed a diving kick on one of the Krybots, knocking its heat off.

"Not going to happen Broodwing." said Sonic.

Ben in a Lombax form like Ratchet, but in a black and green shirt, and white and green pants, holding a big wrench, and with the omnitrix symbol on his belt was fighting some Krybots.

Broodwing is mad.

"You'll never stop me." said Broodwing.

Ben smiled.

"Oh we will, besides, I didn't call this alien I unlocked before this fic even started MechaKat for nothing." the alien known as MechaKat said.

The Lombax knocked the head off one of the Kryots.

Broodwing is mad.

"You are pathetic." He said.

Penny managed to deactivate a Krybot.

"I think I see what this is about, the Krybots are a cry for help because he has mommy issues." said Penny.

"I DON'T HAVE MOMMY ISSUES!" yelled Broodwing.

Lucario managed to punch 5 sparking Krybots over to Broodwing who became shocked.

"Mommy." said Broodwing.

The Krybots exploded, sending Broodwing flying far away.

"Mind the big planes." said Sonic.

A big explosion happened in the sky.

"At least those were automatic planes with no lives in them." said Lucario.

The omnitrix started beeping before it turned MechaKat back to Ben.

"Yeah, let's go get some smoothies." said Ben.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." said a familiar voice.

The four got into fighting stances.

Pat appeared behind Sonic who made his Rocket Blaster appear and set it to Electro Magnetic Pulse.

"The real fun has yet to begin." said Pat.

"I know that voice." said Sonic.

He turned around and shot Pat, electrocuting him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pat shouted.

The other three turned to Pat.

"So, escaped from the Null Void I see eh Pat?" said Lucario.

"So that's Pat Trebek?" said Penny.

"Yep." Everyone but Penny said.

Pat started coughing before coughing out a metal can.

"Oh, that's better. It's been bugging me for ten years." Pat said now sounding like the Transformers Prime version of Megatron.

The four backed away in shock.

"I'm building an army, and you wont be able to stop me. Catch me if you can." Pat said before disappearing.

"What kind of army is he building?" said Ben.

Sonic did some thinking before realizing something.

"I just had a hunch. He and Ultron were in the Null Void, so Pat must be building an army of robots." said Sonic.

The other's became shocked.

"It's all the more reason to stop him while we can. But where will he strike next?" said Lucario.

The four saw Scott walking by and Sonic pinned him to a wall.

"Why is it that you always have to do that to me?" said Scott.

"Karma, now do you know anything about what some guy named Pat Trebek is planning?" said Sonic.

"Please, even if I did know, i'd never tell you." said Scott.

Later; Ben as Four Arms was holding Scott over a zoo exhibit with Fang the Shark getting ready to eat his enemy.

Scott screamed in fear.

"Start talking, my arms are getting tired." said Four Arms.

"Yeah and Fang looks hungry." said Penny.

It was true Fang has a plate with fries and bread for Scott.

Scott shirked like a little girl.

"Okay, okay, I know where he's going to go." said Scott.

Sonic smirked.

"Tell us now." Sonic said.

Scott nodded.

"He has recruited evil robots to help him build a machine to turn everything into a metal planet." Scott said, "He's heading to Swellview in order to star his plans for world domination."

Sonic looked at Four Arms and nodded.

Four Arms lets Scott go and he fell to the shark and Fang ate Scott.

"Should we even worry about this?" said Lucario.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Four Arms back to Ben.

"Nah, he comes back to life pretty much all the time like nothing happened." said Ben.

"Okay guys, we're heading to Swellview." said Sonic.


	2. New Teacher

At the mansion; Mikey was relaxing in his room and banging his nun chucks on lots of stuff in a musical like tune.

"MC Mikey." said Mikey.

Raph came and saw what Mikey was doing and smiled and took his sais out and joined in.

Soon; Leo and Donnie came in and did the same thing.

G and Heidi came and saw this.

"Bored?" said G.

"In a way." said Mikey.

"Well can I ask you something Mikey?" G asked.

Mikey smiled.

"Sure." He said.

"Can you teach Heidi some ninja stuff. I want my apprentice to learn from fellow Ninjas and I figured you can be first." said G. "That and I want to track down Steeljaw. He is planning something."

Mikey smiled.

"You got it G." said Mikey. "But you have to admit the way I did the MC Mikey is cool."

"Yet, you guys didn't like the movie." said Heidi.


	3. Captain Man and Kid Danger

With Sonic, Ben, Penny, and Lucario; they got off a bus at Swellview.

"So this is Swellview. Not what I was picturing." said Penny.

"Question." said Ben.

"We took the bus so that Pat can't take control of any of our cars." said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"Nevermind." said Ben.

"Now if we were a Mechamorph Hybrid like Pat, where would we be?" said Sonic.

Lucario pulled out a map and looked at the locations.

"For some reason, this place has a high tech weapons shop." said Lucario.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait why is there a high tech weapons shop in this city?" said Ben.

"No idea, but we'd better make sure none of those weapons end up in Pat's hands." said Sonic.

The other three nodded before running off.

At a weapons store; lots of scared humans were hiding as Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture, and Clampdown were checking out the weapons.

"Well, this is some interesting stuff." said Fracture.

Steeljaw grabbed some type of Thomson Machine gun like blaster and smirked.

"This is some interesting stuff that Master Pat will want to get his hands on." said Steeljaw.

He was then shot in the back and turned angrily to the four heroes. Sonic was aiming his Rocket Blaster at Steeljaw.

"Steeljaw I presume." said Sonic.

Steeljaw smirked.

"I see your Ninja Dragon friend has told you about me." Steeljaw said.

Sonic nodded.

"I hear you're quite the speedster and fighter." said Steeljaw.

"I hear you're quite the rust bucket alien." said Sonic.

Steeljaw became mad and bared out his claws.

"Savour the daylight, things are about to get rather dark." said Steeljaw.

The Decepticon werewolf charged at Sonic and the two started to battle.

Lucario made an Aura sword like bone appear and charged at Fracture.

The Deaepticon smirked.

"Good thing I have help." He said.

He launched his two shoulder missiles at Lucario who just kicked them out of the way.

The missiles ended up crashing through the walls.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Shocksquatch.

"Shocksquatch? Okay, eh." said Shocksquatch.

He then charged at Thunderhoof and Underbite.

He grabbed Thunderhoof by the antlers and bashed him against Underbite.

Underbite saw some metal blasters and ate them.

This confused the alien hero.

Underbite felt a jolt and chuckled.

"You know what makes Chompazoids powerful?" said Thunderhoof.

He kicked Shocksquatch who was then pinned down by Underbite.

"We become powerful just by eating anything metal." said Underbite, "I ATE AN ENTIRE CITY!"

This shocked the heroes.

"This guy ate an entire city?" Penny asked.

"Even Owen and Shaggy don't have an appetite that big." Sonic said.

Penny grabbed Clampdown by the eyes.

"You ain't going anywhere." said Penny.

Suddenly; the two missiles turned into Airazor and Divebomb and they grabbed Penny by the legs.

"You ain't going anywhere." said Divebomb.

Suddenly; two humans named Captain Man and Kid Danger (Henry Danger) appeared.

"IT'S CAPTAIN MAN AND KID DANGER!" yelled one of the customers.

The heroes became shocked.

"What the?" said Shocksquatch.

"Hey, who are you guys?" said Penny.

Captain Man and Kid Danger turned to the four.

"We're the heroes of this town." said Kid Danger.

"You can't just show up somewhere and claim this place as your own." said Sonic.

Captain Man looked at Sonic.

"Yes we can." said Captain Man.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Shocksquatch back to Ben.

"Just because there are heroes who claim a city as theirs to protect, doesn't mean you can do the same thing." said Ben.

Eventually; the two sides started arguing.

The Decepticons looked at each other before leaving.

Sonic noticed it.

"Oh nice going, you let them get away." said Sonic.

He grabbed a big hammer and bashed Captain Man in the back of the head.

Captain Man screamed in pain.

The customers gasped in shock.

However Captain Man laughed.

"I'm ok." Captain Man said.

Sonic, Ben, Penny, and Lucario became shocked.

"Wait, you're okay? That was a 25 pound hammer." said Ben.

Captain Man laughed.

"Yes I'm okay." said Captain Man.

"He's indestructible, but can still feel pain." said Kid Danger.

"Something like that is impossible." said Penny.

"For if one person can't feel pain, it would be unreal." said Lucario.

"Anyways." said Captain Man.

Kid Danger zapped the four with his watch knocking them out.

Later; Captain Man and Kid Danger were in the man cave as two brown potato bags came down the tubes.

The tubes went up and Sonic, Ben, Lucario, and Penny came out the bags and looked around.

"Where are we?" said Penny.

"You're underground in the Man Cave." said Captain Man.

"Okay, but where underground?" said Ben.

"That is a big secret that'll go to our graves." said Kid Danger.

"A junk store?" said Sonic.

Captain Man became mad.

"It's not junk, it's-"Captain Man said before realizing what Sonic was saying, "Wait a minute, how'd you know where we were?"

"Oh, just that poster over there." said Sonic.

He pointed to a poster that said 'This cave is definitely not underneath a junk store, and our secret identities are definitely not Henry Hart and Ray Manchester'.

Captain Man and Kid Danger became shocked.

"I told you we should have removed that poster in the event that someone we don't know were to come." said Kid Danger.

"No you didn't." said Captain Man.

"Yes I did." said Kid Danger.

"No you didn't." said Captain Man

"Yes I did." said Kid Danger

This went on for 2 hours.

During that time; Ben started relaxing in a hot tub, Lucario was making a card tower, Sonic and Penny were playing on their Nintendo 3DS's.

"No you didn't." said Captain Man.

"Yes I did." said Kid Danger.

Finally Sonic couldn't take it.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sonic.

The two heroes stopped.

"Look we don't know why this is under here." said Sonic.

"Under where?" Captain Man said.

Ben and Penny started laughing.

"Oh no I didn't." said Sonic, "I made you say Underwear."

Even Kid Danger laughed.

Captain Man groaned.

"What brings you to our territory?" said Captain Man.

"Again with the territory talk. We've got jurisdiction everywhere around the world." said Ben.

"And he's a Plumber." said Penny.

Captain Man did some thinking.

"You think you can fix my toilet, there's been some trouble with it lately." said Captain Man.

"Whoa, that's a serious burn." said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"But no, he's not that kind of Plumber. We're talking the kind that protect the universe from alien threats." said Sonic.

"Mexicans?" said Captain Man.

"No not Mexicans you racist." said Ben.

"Something like me for example." said Sonic.

Captain Man and Kid Danger became confused.

"You're an ordinary Blue Hedgehog." said Kid Danger.

Sonic looked at the readers.

"Can you believe this kid?" He asked.

Ben groaned before activating his Omnitrix.

"Ordinary blue hedgehog eh, well what do you call this?" said Ben.

He slammed down on the Omnitrix and became Manic the Hedgehog.

"How's that for an ordinary hedgehog?" said Manic.

Kid Danger was shocked.

"Alien, definitely alien." said Kid Danger.

"So, what brings you to Swellview?" said Captain Man.

"Those robots at the weapons store. They may have seemed like ordinary robots to you, but they were Decepticons from Planet Cybertron." said Sonic.

The two became shocked.

"Cybertronians on this planet?" said Kid Danger, "But don't the Autobots take care of those threats?"

"It gets worse, someone we know has recently escaped and is building an army of robots." said Penny.

"Their currently planning on building a device that'll turn earth into a metal planet. If that were to happen, we'd be facing an Apocalypse." said Manic.

The omnitrix started beeping before it turned Manic back to Ben.

"We can't let that happen." said Ben.

Lucario did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

"If we're to stop Pat Trebek from pulling off this plan, we must work together." said Lucario.

Captain Man groaned.

"Fine, but just this once." said Captain Man.

"Besides, we have no other choice. What's the worse that can happen, a beagle comes down one of the tubes with a small yellow bird following shortly after?" said Sonic.

One of the tubes touched the ground and screaming was heard and a white and black beagle named Snoopy (Peanuts) came crashing on the ground as a yellow bird named Woodstock (Peanuts) landed on Snoopy's nose before the tubes went up.

Everyone became shocked.

"You know, we really should place a security system at the tubes." said Kid Danger.

"Yeah." said Captain Man.


	4. Training Begins

With Mikey and Heidi; they were in the training room.

"Okay, first up, I want you to take off the backpack with a face." said Mikey.

Heidi became confused.

"Why?" said Heidi.

"Just do it." said Mikey.

Heidi did so, and the backpack had a creepy face.

"Now throw it on the ground." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

Heidi threw her backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

Heidi picked up her backpack.

"Throw it down." said Mikey.

It went on for 15 minutes until Heidi got tired of it.

"What did that teach me?" said Heidi.

"Nothing, I just hate that Dora the Explorer show." said Mikey.

Heidi is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Heidi.

"Moving on." said Mikey.

Later; Mikey and Heidi had their hands tied to two bamboo sticks.

"Many mysteries will be answered today but ours starts with one question." said Mikey.

"What?" said Heidi.

Mikey moved his left hand so that Heidi can hit herself.

"Ow." said Heidi.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his right hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

He did the same thing with his left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Mikey.

"Are you teaching me anything?" said Heidi.

"I don't really know." said Mikey.

Heidi is mad.

Later they were jogging into the woods and Mikey was on Heidi's shoulders.

"You must feel the force flowing through you. Only then can you defeat Vader." said Mikey.

Heidi stopped in confusion.

"Vader, aren't you training me for the heck of it?" said Heidi.

"What'd you expect? I ran out of training ideas so I'm using one from the original Star Wars series without any permission." said Mikey.

"Let's just do something serious." said Heidi.

Later; Heidi had a blindfold over her eyes and there was a plate of broccoli jello in front of her and Mikey was behind her.

"Okay, you need to eat what's in front of you and guess perfectly what it is." said Mikey.

"Can't I just smell it?" said Heidi.

"Eat it." said Mikey.

Heidi sighed and ate the Broccoli Jello.

She then spat it out in disgust.

"Yeech, who puts broccoli in jello?" said Heidi.

Mikey shrugged

"An idiot who doesn't know how to make proper jello." said Mikey.

Heidi is mad.

"Not cool, not cool." said Heidi.

"Hey, I found that at a store." said Mikey.

Heidi sighed.

"Can we do some real training?" said Heidi.

Later; the two were at the start of some type of obstacle coarse.

"Okay, this is the qualifier to the ABC show Wipeout." said Mikey, "And as you can see, it may seem very safe, but it's not. I'll be operating everything on this coarse and you must get past it all. Failure to get past even one, and you fail."

Heidi nodded.

She made one small step onto the coarse and an explosion happened, covering her in suit.

"Oh great, someone placed a minefield on the coarse. That should be illegal in this game show." said Mikey.

"I know." Heidi said.


	5. Charolette

With Sonic's group; he, Ben, Lucario, Penny, Kid Danger in his Henry Hart persona, Snoopy, and Woodstock walked into Henry's home.

"It is an honor that you are allowing us to stay at your place until we find out where Pat will strike next." said Lucario.

"Don't mention it, it's a good thing my parents are out of town. But did we have to bring the beagle and bird with us?" said Henry.

Snoopy and Woodstock mumbled some stuff angrily.

Penny smiled.

"I think they are cute." she said.

Snoopy blushed.

"Besides, they already know who you are." said Ben.

"If anyone get's their hands on the two, it could expose your personal life." said Sonic.

Henry sighed.

"Good point." he said.

Just then Piper came in.

"HENRY!" yelled Piper.

Everyone started panicking.

Sonic and Lucario froze in fighting positions with their legs touching each other, Snoopy made like a beagle skinned rug, and Woodstock hid inside a coo-coo clock.

Ben and Penny hid in a closet.

Piper came and saw this.

"None of you are fooling anyone." said the young Heart girl.

Everyone sighed and started moving.

Woodstock left the coo-coo clock as Ben and Penny left the closet.

"Worth a shot." said Sonic.

Snoopy approached Piper and started eyeing her.

"Reow, reow." said Snoopy.

Piper smiled and petted Snoopy and sees Sonic.

"Who are you?" said Piper.

"The greatest hero in the entire universe, and Beverly Hills." said Sonic.

Piper is confused and sees Ben and is shocked and runs to him.

"BEN 10 IS IN MY ROOM!" She shouted

"Guilty as-"Ben said before realizing what Sonic said, "Wait, you were in Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah, I've traveled the world a lot, I'm constantly telling people that." said Sonic.

"Still, Beverly Hills?" said Ben.

"Some crook named Fat Cat tried to get his hands on lots of gold." said Sonic.

Piper turned to Sonic.

"Who cares." She said. "I don't think your cool."

"And you think Kid Danger's hot." said Sonic.

Piper blushed.

"I can't wait to marry him one day." said Piper.

Penny leaned over to Ben.

"She'll be in for a surprise once the honeymoon starts." Penny whispered.

She and Ben started snickering.

Piper kicked Penny.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted.

"Okay, time to end this." said Sonic.

He pulled out a remote and aimed it at Piper before pushing the pause button, freezing her in place.

He then pushed the erase button, erasing her.

Henry became shocked.

"What'd you do that for?" said Henry.

"What else was I supposed to do? She was to rude." said Sonic.

"But that's my sister." Henry said.

"Relax, we're only getting rid of her for the entire fic." said Sonic.

Henry is mad.

"Bring her back now." Henry ordered.

Sonic aimed the remote at Henry.

"Same fate will await you, only it's going to be permanent." said Sonic.

Henry became scared.

"On second thought you did the right thing, I couldn't take another minute of her." said Henry.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

A knock was heard at the door and everyone started panicking once more.

Sonic and Lucario froze in fighting positions with their legs touching each other, Snoopy made like a beagle skinned rug, Woodstock hid inside the coo-coo clock, and Ben and Penny hid in the closet.

Henry opened the door and saw Charolette.

"Charolette, what're you doing here?" said Henry.

"Can't I visit once in a while?" said Charolette.

"Of course." said Henry.

Charolette entered and saw everything.

"Seriously? No one's fooling me." said Charolette.

Sonic is mad.

"For once can someone be fooled by this?" said Sonic.

Charolette saw Sonic.

"Who's the ugly Mobian?" Charolette asked.

"I'm the ugly Mobian who is going to save this town from a dangerous threat." said Sonic.

Charolette became confused.

"What is he talking about?" said Charolette.

Sonic then realized something.

"Wait how do you k ow I am a Mobian?" Sonic asked.

Charolette smiled

"My Uncle Rosco dated a Mobian." Charolette said. "Plus I know your a hero Sonic but I don't thing your great. Infact your Ugly just like that two tailed fox."

Sonic made his Excalibur appear before pulling his ring and werehog morpher off and setting them on the ground.

He went to the door and breathed in deeply.

He then kicked the door in half.

"Plenty more where that came from." said Sonic.

"Give him some credit, he's learned mixed martial arts, mostly prefers muai tai kick boxing." said Ben.

Charolette shook her head.

"Still no." said Charolette.

Sonic pulled out the same remote and aimed it at Charolette before pushing the mute button.

Charolette tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Henry became shocked.

"Why didn't you use that on my sister?" said Henry.

Sonic realized Henry was right.

"I did not think that." He said. "Ok I will bring her back."

He pushed the undo button on his remote and Piper appeared then pushed the mute button, making Piper unable to talk.

Piper tried to say something but couldn't. She grew frustrated and left.

"Unbelievable, I've been trying to shut her up for nine years, and you do it in less then one day." said Henry.

Just then another voice is heard.

"YO HENRY YOU HERE!?" Jasper's voice is heard

Everyone panicked once more

Sonic and Lucario froze in fighting positions with their legs touching each other, Snoopy made like a beagle skinned rug, Woodstock hid inside the coo-coo clock, and Ben and Penny hid in the closet.

Jasper came and saw this.

"When did you get new stuff?" Jasper asked.

"Just today." said Henry.

Sonic chuckled in his mind.

" _Finally, someone buys it_." Sonic thought.

"Okay, check out the news." said Jasper.

He turned on Henry's Tv.

" _In other news, the advanced weapon donated by Mink Myers will be unvealed to the public tonight at the advanced tech museum._ " the tv said.

Sonic, Lucario, and Snoopy heard it.

A picture of what looks like a bazooka with lots of dark energon was shown on the tv.

Lucario tossed a penny at Henry's head and he saw Lucario who motioned upstairs.

"Uh, look at the time, it's getting late." said Henry.

Jasper became confused.

"It's only 5:30." said Jasper.

"Still late." said Henry.

He and Charolette walked off and took the frozen Sonic, Lucario, and Snoopy as Ben, Penny, and Woodstock followed shortly while sneaking.

Later; the group was in Henry's room.

"What, what's this about?" said Charolette.

"That bazooka on tv. It might have seemed like an ordinary bazooka made by a genius, but it's got Dark Energon in it." said Lucario.

Henry and Charolette became shocked.

"What?" said Henry.

"Dark Energon, kind of like ordinary Energon, but used for evil purposes." said Penny.

"I've got a hunch that Pat Trebek and those Decepticons will want to get their hands on the Dark Energon and not the bazooka." said Sonic, "Henry, warn your boss about what's going on, me, Ben, and Lucario will go on ahead and try to stall the Decepticons for as long as we can."

Henry nodded.

Sonic, Ben, and Lucario left the room through the window.

Charolette became confused.

"Wait, how do they know who you are?" said Charolette.

"Poster in the Man Cave." said Penny.

Charolette groaned.

"I told Ray to remove that poster from the Man Cave." said Charolette.

"Me too." said Henry.


	6. Defeat Shredder and Tiger Claw

Back with Mikey and Heidi; Mikey had a metal detector in his hands and came back from checking the entire Wipeout coarse.

"Okay, I just sweeped the place twice, and there are no more mines." said Mikey.

Heidi sighed.

"What's it matter I will never be a great Ninja." Heidi said. "Why did he chose me?"

Mikey smiled.

"Hey my brother has a great taste in students. He chose you because you are willing to help." Mikey said. "And with the Sorcerer gone he will have time to train you."

Mikey did some thinking.

"I think I've got an idea." said Mikey.

Later; they were in the mansion's hanger and Heidi had the Knowledge Helmet on her head.

"You sure about this, didn't go well the first time in San Fransokyo." said Heidi.

 **Flashback**

Sonic had the knowledge helmet on his head and was electrocuted.

 **End Flashback**

"Didn't that happen several fics ago?" said Mikey.

Heidi did some thinking.

"Oh yeah, at least Sonic managed to get loads of money from his health insurance policy." said Heidi.

Mikey became shocked.

"Wait, he's got health insurance?" said Mikey.

Heidi nodded.

Unknown to them Shredder was watching and he smirked under his helmet.

"Yes, now to make my move." said Shredder.

He turned to Tiger Claws.

"You know what to do." said Shredder.

Tiger Claw nodded.

"Yes master Shredder." He said.

He walked off.

Back with Mikey and Heidi.

"A teenager with health insurance, that's worse then the time me and my brothers were in San Francisco." said Mikey.

 **Flashback**

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were in tan trench coats and hats in a pizza parlor with a pizza box on a table they were sitting at.

"Okay, time for some pizza." said Raph.

Mikey opened the box up and the four saw a cheese pizza with lots of broccoli on it.

The turtles became shocked.

"What the heck is that?" said Mikey.

"Who puts broccoli on pizza?" said Leo.

Raph became mad.

"Congratulations San Francisco, you've ruined pizza. First the Hawaiians, and now you." said Raph.

 **End Flashback**

"Who in their right mind puts broccoli on pizza." said Heidi.

"I made the big mistake of saying surprise us." said Mikey.

Heidi nodded and sees Tiger Claw and Shredder.

"Company." said Heidi.

"Got it." said Mikey.

He pulled out a ninja star and tossed it. It hit Tiger Claw in the knee.

"Hey." said Tiger Claw.

Mikey is mad.

"All done without even looking." said Mikey.

Just then Shredder appeared and he laughed.

"So you Ninja Turtle you're alone." Shredder said. "Perfect. Master Mal will be happy."

Heidi is confused.

"Mal?" She asked.

"Don't ask." said Mikey.

Tiger Claw charged at Mikey who just tossed a ball of yarn at the tiger who started playing with it like an innocent feline.

"Meow." said Tiger Claw.

Shredder groaned.

"I have to do everything myself." said Shredder.

He bared out his swords and attacked the two, but they dodged the blades.

Mikey nunchucked Shredder across the face as Heidi kicked Shredder in the chest.

Shredder growled before getting ready to slash them.

"Pick it up." said Mikey.

The two ducked before Shredder could slash the two.

Heidi became shocked.

"THat was useful." said Heidi.

Mikey became confused.

"It was?" said Mikey.

The two did some thinking and dodged another one of Shredder's attacks.

Mikey got on Heidi's shoulders.

Shredder became confused.

"What foolishness is this?" said Shredder.

Mikey and Heidi started to pulvurize Shredder until he was badly injured.

Shredder left the area and grabbed Tiger Claw by the scarf before dragging him off.

Mikey got off of Heidi.

"That was awesome." said Mikey.

Heidi smiled.

"That stuff you taught me turned out to be helpful. I've got what it takes." said Heidi.

"Yep, let's go get some pizza." said Mikey.

The two walked off.

"Better not be Californian Pizza." said Heidi.


	7. Stopping Pat

At Swellview; loads of people were at the Swellview High Tech Museum and were gathering in front of a stage with Mink Myers on stage with something underneath a blanket.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here to this presentation of my new invention. And it's an honor to be presenting this invention in Swellview." said Mink Myers.

Everyone cheered.

He removed the blanket.

"Presenting the Energon bazooka." said Mink.

Everyone stared in awe.

"Aaaaaaaawwwww." everyone said.

Awe, not 'aw'.

"Ooooooooohh." everyone said.

"This thing is loaded with Dark Energon, but luckily with my expertise in all sorts of things, I made some modifications so that the Dark Energon won't do anything foolish." said Mink.

Suddenly; Thunderhoof came crashing through the museum in vehicle mode, followed by Steeljaw, Underbite, Fracture, and Clampdown who were also in vehicle mode.

The Decepticons changed to robot mode as Pat entered the museum.

Everyone screamed in fear.

"Shut it." said Pat.

Everyone stopped screaming.

"Forgive the intrusion of my master and the Decepticons, but we won't be long." said Steeljaw.

A women scream was heard and everyone turned to look at the females but they were confused.

"What we didn't scream." A Random Female said.

"That's what they all say." said Thunderhoof.

Clampdown grabbed the bazooka and opened a compartment, revealing the Dark Energon.

"Perfect, this'll do just perfectly." said Clampdown.

However; Sonic appeared and did a falling kick on Clampdown, making him let go of the bazooka which landed in Mink's arms.

Sonic then did a back flip and kicked Steeljaw in the chest.

"Not gonna happen." said Sonic.

Steeljaw is shocked.

"Not again whats next that no good Dragon Ninja coming?" He asked.

Everyone started waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened for 30 seconds.

Steeljaw became confused.

"Why is it that whenever you say a line like that stuff happens?" said Steeljaw.

"I don't know, maybe because only heroes can do that." said Sonic.

He pulled out his Excalibur and Darkspine ring which grew before putting down the blade, turning into Darkscalibur Sonic.

Pat charged at Sonic and the two started battling before being joined by Steeljaw.

"You're pathetic." Steeljaw said, "I mean whats next that Alien Hero Ben 10 gaining a Cybertronian form?"

With Ben he pressed his Omnitrix and transformed into a Cybertronian. It was a green version of the RID 2015 version of Drift with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The alien looked at himself.

"Cybertronian DNA." said the alien, "Better call it Samurai."

Everyone even Pat was shocked.

"WHAT THE!?" He shouted.

The alien grabbed Thunderhoof and Underbite before they could do anything.

"We have a dance to finish." said Samurai.

Underbite laughed.

"You actually think you can take me on?" said Underbite.

He ate a metal bar and became stronger.

Samurai turned into vehicle mode and drove off as Underbite and Thunderhoof followed.

The alien hero saw a big plastic cube, stopped in front of it and got an idea.

Underbite and Thunderhoof continued to approach Samurai who held the cube.

"Eat this." said Samurai.

He shoved the plastic cube in Underbite's mouth who proceeds to eat it.

Underbite became shocked before he started coughing.

"Plastic, fell for it again." said Underbite.

Samurai took his sword out and slashed Underbite.

He then grabbed the Chompazoid and threw him into Thunderhoof, knocking him out.

Lucario was battling Fracture and Clampdown.

"IM OUT OF HERE!" The Crab shouted and ran through the wall and made a hole shaped like a beautiful women.

Fracture sent his two Mini Cons out to attack Lucario from behind, but the Aura Pokemon jumped out of the way and kicked Fracture in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Master no." said Airazor.

Divebomb turned to his friend.

"So you wanna flee in terror?" Divebomb asked.

"Sure." Airazor said.

The two ran out of the building and into a taxi.

"TO DISNEYLAND!" Divebomb shouted.

The taxi drove off and everyone was shocked.

"Cowards, never get a mini-con to do a real Decepticons work." said Fracture.

Lucario kicked Fracture in the head, knocking him out.

Sonic continued to battle Pat and Steeljaw.

"You think you've got the better of me this time?" said Pat.

"I know I do." said Sonic.

Steeljaw tried to attack Sonic, but he jumped out of the way.

"In the end, one shall stand, one shall fall." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Captain Man, Kid Danger, Penny, Snoopy, and Woodstock appeared.

"IT'S CAPTAIN MAN AND KID DANGER!" yelled a random person.

"That's right." said Captain Man.

A metal pipe hit Captain Man in the head and he screamed in pain.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"I'm ok." Captain Man said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Pat became confused.

"Wait, that was a fifty pound pipe and he's okay?" said Pat.

"Even I am confused." Steeljaw said.

"I don't want to go into details." said Captain Man.

He grabbed the metal pipe and smacked Steeljaw across the face.

"Okay, everyone out." said Kid Danger, "Innocents only."

The people nodded.

One person kicked Sonic in the legs.

"You stink." That person said.

"Good luck, you just kicked some indestructible armor." said Sonic.

The person screamed in pain before limping away.

Penny went to Mink.

"You okay?" said Penny.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Mink.

However Mink was soon Eaten by a T-Rex.

"Well, that was uncalled for." said Penny.

Sonic continued to battle Pat, and slashed his chest before the Mechamorph hybrid screamed.

"It ends now." said Sonic.

"This isn't over Mobian, we'll meet again." said Pat.

A space bridge portal appeared before he and the Decepticons that were in the museum disappeared into it before the portal disappeared as well.

Sonic is mad.

He turned back into his original form.

"He is now on top of our most dangerous threats list." said Sonic.

Samurai returned before the omnitrix started beeping, turning him back to Ben.

"Where's Pat?" said Ben.

"He and the Decepticons got away." said Lucario.

Sonic went to the bazooka and saw the Dark Energon.

"It wasn't a total loss, they didn't make off with the Dark Energon." said Sonic.

However Clampdown returned and took the bazooka and dark energon and left.

Everyone became shocked.

"You were saying?" said Kid Danger.

"Nevermind." said Sonic.


	8. Klank and Orbus Recruited

The next day at the Manor; Ron was testing out a grappling gun as Kim was watching.

"Ron, every time you do something like this, you always lose your pants." Kim.

"This time, I won't lose them." said Ron.

He shot the hook and sure enough, lost his pants.

Ron saw his boxers.

"Dang it." said Ron.

Sonic appeared.

"Hey, have any of you seen where the others are at?" said Sonic.

He then saw Ron's boxers.

"More importantly Ron's pants." said Sonic.

"Don't ask." Kim said.

"Right, anyways, we've got a real problem that everyone needs to know about." said Sonic.

Kim and Ron became confused.

"Like?" said Ron.

"Pat Trebek returning." said Sonic.

Kim and Ron became shocked that suspenseful music started playing.

The three saw Snoopy conducting a symphony consisting of Woodstock and other yellow birds that looked like Woodstock.

"Oh yeah, and I got two new pets." said Sonic.

Kim nodded.

Later; all the residents were in the living room and were looking at Sonic, Ben, Lucario, and Penny.

"You're probably wondering why we called all of you here for this meeting." said Sonic.

"Does it have anything to do with Ron constantly losing his pants?" said Knuckles.

"That meeting was last week." said Tails.

"I was at the movie." Knuckles said. "With that handsome look alike of me from another world."

"Hey, didn't Eggman and Tails warn you about the dangers of alternate versions of each other being in the same world?" said Sonic.

Knuckles did some thinking.

"I must have been intoxicated." said Knuckles.

"Or just being a complete knucklehead." said Duncan.

Knuckles became mad.

"Hey, no one calls me a knucklehead." said Knuckles.

"Don't be such a knucklehead, knucklehead." said Marco.

"See, even foreigners agree that you're a knucklehead." said Sylvia.

"Yeah Knucklhead." Steeljaw said.

Everyone turned to Steeljaw.

"You, outskie." said Sonic.

Steeljaw left.

"Anyways, that was one of the few reasons we called you here." said Penny.

"Pat Trebek has returned." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked and started screaming.

Star stopped screaming.

"Wait, who's Pat Trebek?" said Star.

"Some Tetramand/Cerebrocrustatian hybrid who operated an illegal game show before giving himself Mechamorph DNA to destroy the universe." said Sonic.

"Got it." Star said before she continued to scream.

She stopped again.

"Wait why did he do that?" Star asked.

"I don't know, be in control of the universe or something." said Ben.

"Got it." Star said before she continued to scream once more.

Raph grabbed her wand and shoved it in Star's mouth to shut her up.

"That's better." said Raph.

Sonic nodded.

Captain Man appeared and smiled.

"Hello." He said.

Everyone turned to Captain Man.

"IT'S CAPTAIN MAN!" yelled Mikey.

"That's right." said Captain Man.

"Is it true that you're indestructible?" said Duncan.

"Yes." Captain Man said.

Duncan hits him in the nuts.

Captain Man grabbed his privates and groaned in pain.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"I'm okay." said Captain Man.

"Well at least someone doesn't sound like a chipmunk after that." said Ben.

Duncan then kicked Ben in the privates.

"Seriously?" Ben said in a high pitched voice.

"Anyways, SOMEONE I JUST MET IS CAUSING TROUBLE!" yelled Captain Man.

"We already said that." said Lucario.

"Oh." Captain man said.

"Yeah Ray." said Leo.

Everyone gasped in shock, even Rayman who just walked into the mansion.

"I was just going to borrow an egg, but I'll borrow one from someone else." said Rayman.

He then left the mansion.

"That was an unfortunate cameo." said Donnie.

"Agreed." said Yakko.

"How did you know I was Ray?" Captain Man asked to Leo.

"Name tag." said Leo.

He saw a name tag on his outfit saying Ray Manchester.

"COME ON!" yelled Captain Man.

At Pat's hideout; Clampdown pulled out the dark energon and gave it to Lyric.

"Perfect." said Lyric.

Steeljaw smirked and looked at Clampdown.

"Good work Clampdown." He said.

"Thanks boss." Clampdown said.

Lyric placed the Dark Energon on some type of device and placed two batteries under two tubes.

He pushed a button and the Dark Energon was siphoned into the batteries.

Pat smirked.

"Yes, it's all going to plan." said Pat.

Steeljaw grabbed the batteries and placed them in the fixed up parts of Klank and Orbus.

Klank then awoke in shock.

"Great gears, that energy wave came out of nowhere." said Klank.

He then looked around.

"Wait, where am I?" said Klank.

He saw Steeljaw.

"Who are you?" said Klank.

Steeljaw put a claw to his chin.

"Just someone with a very good proposition." said Steeljaw.

Klank nodded.

"Go on." he said.


End file.
